Goblin Footprint
Category:Guides Goblin footprints are targets on the ground in various places that will allow you to re-view past cutscenes, similar in function to the Past Event Watchers found in every town zone. Goblin Footprints are found in almost every zone of Vana'diel, usually close to zone lines, and will only be activated if you have previously viewed a cutscene in that zone. Upon 'talking to' the footprint, you'll receive one of three messages: #You see nothing out of the ordinary. #You can hear a strange voice... "Items, items, la la la la la~" #You can hear a strange raspy voice... If you receive message 2 or 3, you can view a cutscene at this point by Trading anything to the Footprint, including gil. You do not lose anything you trade to it. At this point Ramblix (in the few zones with message 3, Grumblix or Trailmix) the Goblin will show up and present you with a list of cutscenes previously viewed in this area. Footprint Details |width="50%" valign="top"| Altar Room |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Alzadaal Undersea Ruins |width="50%" valign="top"| Arrapago Reef |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Aydeewa Subterrane |width="50%" valign="top"| Balga's Dais |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Batallia Downs |width="50%" valign="top"| Beadeaux |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Bearclaw Pinnacle |width="50%" valign="top"| Beaucedine Glacier |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Bhaflau Thickets |width="50%" valign="top"| Bibiki Bay |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Boneyard Gully |width="50%" valign="top"| Bostaunieux Oubliette |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Buburimu Peninsula |width="50%" valign="top"| Caedarva Mire |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Carpenters' Landing |width="50%" valign="top"| Castle Oztroja |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Castle Oztroja (S) |width="50%" valign="top"| Cloister of Storms |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Crawlers' Nest (S) |width="50%" valign="top"| Davoi |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Delkfutt's Tower |width="50%" valign="top"| Dragon's Aery |- |width="50%" valign="top"| East Sarutabaruta |width="50%" valign="top"| East Ronfaure (S) |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Eldieme Necropolis |width="50%" valign="top"| Eldieme Necropolis (S) |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Empyreal Paradox |width="50%" valign="top"| Fort Karugo-Narugo (S) |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Full Moon Fountain |width="50%" valign="top"| Garlaige Citadel |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Garlaige Citadel (S) |width="50%" valign="top"| Ghelsba Outpost |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Grand Palace of Hu'Xzoi |width="50%" valign="top"| Grauberg (S) |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Gusgen Mines |width="50%" valign="top"| Hall of Transference |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Hall of the Gods |width="50%" valign="top"| Halvung |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Hazhalm Testing Grounds |width="50%" valign="top"| Inner Horutoto Ruins |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Jade Sepulcher |width="50%" valign="top"| Jugner Forest |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Jugner Forest (S) |width="50%" valign="top"| La Theine Plateau |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Lower Delkfutt's Tower |width="50%" valign="top"| Lufaise Meadows |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Maze of Shakhrami |width="50%" valign="top"| Meriphataud Mountains |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Misareaux Coast |width="50%" valign="top"| Monastic Cavern |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Mount Zhayolm |width="50%" valign="top"| Navukgo Execution Chamber |- |width="50%" valign="top"| North Gustaberg |width="50%" valign="top"| North Gustaberg (S) |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Oldton Movalpolos |width="50%" valign="top"| Ordelle's Caves |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Outer Horutoto Ruins |width="50%" valign="top"| Pashhow Marshlands |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Pashhow_Marshlands_(S) |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Phomiuna Aqueducts |width="50%" valign="top"| Promyvion - Vahzl |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Pso'Xja |width="50%" valign="top"| Qufim Island |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Quicksand Caves |width="50%" valign="top"| Ranguemont Pass |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Riverne - Site A01 |width="50%" valign="top"| Riverne - Site B01 |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Rolanberry Fields |width="50%" valign="top"| Ro'Maeve |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Ru'Aun Gardens |width="50%" valign="top"| Sacrarium |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Sauromugue Champaign |width="50%" valign="top"| Sauromugue Champaign (S) |- |width="50%" valign="top"| South Gustaberg |width="50%" valign="top"| Spire of Dem |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Spire of Holla |width="50%" valign="top"| Spire of Mea |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Spire of Vahzl |width="50%" valign="top"| Tahrongi Canyon |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Talacca Cove |width="50%" valign="top"| Temple of Uggalepih |- |width="50%" valign="top"| The Boyahda Tree |width="50%" valign="top"| The Celestial Nexus |- |width="50%" valign="top"| The Garden of Ru'Hmet |width="50%" valign="top"| The Sanctuary of Zi'Tah |- |width="50%" valign="top"| The Shrine of Ru'Avitau |width="50%" valign="top"| The Shrouded Maw |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Toraimarai Canal |width="50%" valign="top"| Throne Room |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Uleguerand Range |width="50%" valign="top"| Vunkerl Inlet (S) |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Wajaom Woodlands |width="50%" valign="top"| West Ronfaure |- |width="50%" valign="top"| West Sarutabaruta |width="50%" valign="top"| West Sarutabaruta (S) |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Yuhtunga Jungle |- |width="50%" valign="top"| |}